James Sirius Potter: Year ONE
by mountainlover97
Summary: James Potter, son of Harry and Ginny Potter, is finally at Hogwarts with the enemy he's never met, the cousin he thinks he knows, and the girl he might love.  Read and discover what adventures James finds with best friends Rossalyne and Lyla.
1. Chapter 1: Platform 9 and Three Quarters

James Sirius Potter sat in his bed quite awake. Although he knew he should be sleeping, for his trainride for Hogwarts was sure to be long, and he did not want to fall asleep on the journey, he remained wide awake, looking through his spellbooks once more.

He was nervous, though he had yet to confide this to his loving mother, (who had a horrid tendency to embaress him in front of his friends, but, he knew, was extremely brave. What, with her hand in battle of Hogwarts, she was practically famous!), Ginevra Potter, or his kind father, who was most famous among wizarding folk for defeating the dreaded Lord Voldemort after facing him several times.

As the sun began to rise, the knot in his stomach got even tighter. What would become of him at Hogwarts? Both his mother and father had been gryffindors, what if the worst happened, and he was forced into Slytherin? What if there were still those prejudiced people who called him a blood traitor, like his mother was years ago? And then, there was the enemy he knew he would have, though he had never even seen. The daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

He sat thinking of what Hogwarts would be like until he heard a knocking on his door.

His mother entered the room, her long red hair looking rather tidy considering she must have just woken up.

"James Sirius, I know you must have gotten some sleep last night?"

"Yes, of course, Mother," he said, mentally rolling his eyes. "I've just woken up."

This was, of course a lie, but Ginny Potter seemed to except it.

"Off to hogwarts, you go, today!" She sniffeled and wiped her eyes on the hem of her shirt. "My little boy, growing up so fast! Mommy will miss you so much!"

This type of talk embaressed him enough when it was just the two of them, not to mention when she said this type of thing in front of the whole family. There had been one time two weeks ago when he had said it in front of the Longbottoms, who, among the group of them, had a very pretty daughter, Rossalyne. He had been so humiliated he did not leave the house for two days, and he still hasn't talked to Ross.

"Mother, this is exactly why I asked if Dad couldn't go with me, without you. Don't take offense to that," he slipped in weakly to avoid trouble. "but Dad understands that I'm not a child. Please, please, _please _don't get down there and say something that would embaress me."

"Would I do that?" she asked, as if the answer was clear.

"Yes."

"Well I won't today. And I know you're not a child. Harry told me about your little crush on Rossalyne, and I think it's just so sweet that-"

"Ginny, you're not blaming me for you finding out, are you?" Harry Potter had just came into James' bedroom, who, James often said, was extremely understanding after everything he had been through from the day her turned 1.

"Well, you are the one who told me."

"No," Harry said, "you acted as if you already knew, and I imagine that you did, with all your 'Mother's intuition' talk."

"I did have my suspicions, but you confirmed them."

"What!" James exclaimed. "How did you get suspicions?"

"Well, dear," Mrs. Potter said. "I believe Ross has her suspicions, too. You were quite obvious."

_That's wonderful_, he thought. _I'm not even at hogwarts yet and I've already made a fool out of myself in front of one of the most important students. _

"We'll be leaving now, James. Get your stuff, and let's go." James' father said.

"Yes, I want to get there early to say hello to everyone. I suspect you want to get there early to say hello to the Longbottoms, James?" Ginny winked.

"Ginny..." Mr. Potter said.

"Oh all right, I'm going to get properly dressed."

Soon they were all in the backseat of a station wagon, Harry driving, Albus, James, and Lily in the backseat, Ginny in the passenger seat.

"Soon I'll be off to Hogwarts, too, and then I'll get to play quidditch and be on my own and I'll learn spells and potions class will be fun, I think, and-"

"Albus, give it a rest." Harry said.

"Thank, you Dad," James said. "Thought we wouldn't hear the end of it."

Albus went for an elbow-jab in the rib which James dodged by leaning forward.

"Enough, you two." Ginny said with a stern backwards glance at James and Albus.

"Mama, I want to go to hogwart, too!" Lily wailed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but you're a bit too young for that now. Just wait a few more years." Ginny said sympothetically. "I had to wait years before I could go, too, and I know it's no fun. But if you wait, you'll be even more excited to go once you're eleven."

"Here we are." Harry said, pulling into Kings Cross Station. "Now we get to platform 9 3/4."

James was extremely excited to be going onto platform nine and three-quarters, something he had done only once when Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley went to Hogwarts.

"Hey, James!" he abruptly spun around to face Teddy.

"Hello Teddy! Nice to see you again!" Albus said.

"Oh yes, like we never see him! He comes to dinner 6 out of seven days of the week and stay 4 of those days." Harry laughed.

Teddy grinned. "So, James, you're going to Hogwarts this year! Mental, really. It seems like you should still be in diapers." He shook his head in denial.

"You're only two years older that me, you know." James pointed out.

Teddy just threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, we'd better get going, come on now." Harry said. He looked around to make sure no muggles were watching and pointed his wand at the barrier. "Go ahead, James, we'll give you the honors of going first."

James was startled, but tried to appear to be brave. He instantly went ran and hit into the wall, cringing as he did so, but he was suddenly on a platform that had clearly not been there before.

Owls were hooting and swooping around. Cats prowled around the grounds, and even some sparks flew out from the end of a few seventh years wands, obviously showing off the fact that they were of-age.

James' own owl, Adery, was hooting. James hesitantly let her out the cage, but it still stayed close.

"Harry, Ginny!" Mrs. Hermione Weasley was running towards them with Ron Weasley walking smoothly towards them. Hugo and Rose followed close behind.

Hermione immediatly hugged James, Lily and Albus, then went to Harry and Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked enthusiastically, while hugging Hermione.

"We thought we'd come and support James, first year at Hogwarts, very important milestone, you know." said Ron

"How thoughtful! What's gotten into you Ron?" Ginny joked.

"Well, considering I'm the one who said htose exact words to pursuade Ron to come..." Hermione said.

"Oh, really?" Ginny gave Ron the evil eye and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey, I will not stand her and be critisized by my own little sister." Ron said.

"Okay, go walk over there." Ginny jibed back.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Now, James-" Ginny started but then James' look seemed to remind her about their earlier conversation about how she treated James like a child, often embaressing him.

"I'll take it from here." Harry said to Ginny.

"Now, James, remember what I've told you. Do your work, don't show off," he winked at his joke, "don't duel till you've learned, and please, don't do anything mental, your mother will only worry more."

"I'll see at Christmas, Dad."

Ginny hugged James tightly. "I love you, James. Be good!"

"I will, I promise."

Then Hermione, Hugo, and Lily all hugged him and Teddy tightly, while Ron shook both of their hands, pretending to be business-like.

"Hurry, now, don't want to miss the train!" Hermione said.

They caught sight of the four Malfoys, Draco, Astoria, the daughter who was his age, Immorali, and the son, who was Rose and Hugo's age, Scorpius. All had white-blonde hair, Scorpius looking rather like Draco, Immorali had blonde hair right past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was slim, and dressed in a saphire traveling cloak.

Draco Malfoy seemed to have seen Harry, and, though some of the tension had downed in an uncomfortable meeting, in which Draco insisted that he would have joined the Order, had it not been for Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, (which Ron snorted and said some very rude things), he barely aknowleged Harry but for a grim nod.

"James!" He turned to see Rossalynn Longbottom, who made his heart skip a beat. She had long auborn hair to her waist and green eyes. "Let's find a compartment."

James nodded and turned to his family. "See you at Christmas!" he repeated, and walked onto the train.

"Here this looks good to me, is it all right with you?" She asked.

James, who had not been paying the most attention to her words sayed "Huh? Oh yes, this is fine." He sat down by the window.

The Hogwarts express started to pull out of the station, leaving James on his own to find a new adventure at Haowarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2:  Good things to Bad People

Chapter 2: The Journeys to Hogwarts

The last things James saw were the faces of his mother and father, Harry proud and Ginny tearful.

"It's really exciting, isn't it?" Rossalyne asked.

"Yeah, I know. Say, what house do you want in?" James asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Daddy wants me in Hufflepuff like him, you know, but I'd really rather be in Gryffondor. Even Ravenclaw. But, I swear, if I get in Slytherin, I'll go to that fancy french school."

At this they both laughed. "I want in Gryffondor, too. Both my mom and my dad were in there. So were my aunt and uncle, my dad's godfather and my grandparents, too. I think my great grandparents and back were, too. But my grandma on my dad's side was muggle-born, so she was the first."

"Really? I'll bet you get in Gryffondor, then. Who was your dad's godfather? I've never heard you mention him." Rossalyne asked.

"His name was Sirius. Sirius Black. He was accused of being a death eater, of being my grandparents secret keeper and turning them in. It wasn't until after his death he was cleared. He was my granddad's best friend, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

He then blushed, as he felt he had been rambling on about himself.

Rossalyne pursed her lips. "Isn't your middle name Sirius? Were you named after him?"

"Yeah, I was. I hear my Dad was really torn up after he died. He was the only person to ever take care of him. He grew up in a muggle home, told that his parents died in a car crash, no friends. They even hid his first Hogwarts letter."

Rossalyne sighed. "Your dad is so interesting. So is your mom. They both fought in the battle of Hogwarts, and your dad destroyed Voldermort. Your aunt and uncle helped kill the horcruxes."

James still found it strange that in his father's time, the horcruxes were secret. Not even the Order knew. And it confused him that hardly anyone would say the name 'Voldemort'. But Harry had simply said he would have had to be there to fully understand how horrid the times were.

"Neville, well I suppose he's Professor Longbottom now, isn't he? Anyway, he destroyed one horcrux. He also fought in the battle of Hogwarts. He and my dad were good friends then."

"I suppose you are right. And my Dad is pretty brave, but it's hard to think of him that way, you know? Your dad's so cool."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." James said. Rossalyne blushed.

Just then Lyla Thomas walked in.

"Well, hello James, hello Rossalyne. Someone told me you were here in this apartment."

"Hello, Lyla. We were just talking about what house we want to be in. Which would you like?" said Rossalyne.

"Oh, I can't say. Either Ravenclaw or Gryffondor. Mommy wants me in Ravenclaw, like her. But, of course, Daddy wants me in Gryffondor. I don't care much, just as long as I'm not in Slytherin. Daddy says everyone in Slytherin was, at some point, a death eater. Now he just believes they would be, you know, if your father, James, hadn't rid of Voldemort."

Lyla looked, besides her long, dirty-blonde hair and dreamy way of speaking, rather like her father, Dean Thomas. Harry always did say that he would have never thought Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood would be married. He was happy for them he always said, but it was just plain strange.

"That's what my parents believe, too." Rossalyne said, nodding.

"Of course that's what my dad says too, of course, but apparently Severus Snape was in there, and he was quite brave. Albus is named after him." James said.

"Grandpa Lovegood was almost thrown in Azkaban by some Slytherins turned death eaters. Mommy was captured and almost killed." Lyla said matter-of-factly.

James was getting ready to point out that this wouldn't have happened had Xenophilius Lovegood not tried to turn Harryinto the death eaters when the train lurched to a stop, shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Rossalyne yelled.

"Maybe the Flammable-boned jiggery is attacking!" Lyla shouted.

Ignoring that, James watched out the window for anything unusual going on. The train _was _stopped and shaking, but nothing was really _happening._

James peeked his head out into the hallway, just in time to see Electa Bullstrode, daughter of Millicent Bulstrode, a student that was in Harry's year, strutting down the hall of the train.

"What's going on outside, Bulstrode?" James said.

"Oh, nothing really. Mother and Daddy didn't want to go through the inconvenience of muggles on platform 9 3/4, so we arranged with headmaster Mcgonagal for the train to pick me up at our estate. Only a small detour, really." She said, looking very arrogant. James knew that she was spoiled, but this was a bit over the top.

She then cat-walked away from James, right into the compartment of Mary Goyle.

James went back to Rossalyne and Lyla. "The train must only have been shaking because of its sudden stop." They didn't seem to be listening, though, as they were admiring the Bulstrode Place with a gleam in their eye.

"Have you ever seen anything like it? It's so beautiful." Ross whispered, though they were quite alone.

Lyla nodded in agreement. "I'd bet not a single Common-creamed Indy is in that place.

"James, look at it."

He did as he was told and watched the pretty house as it was disappearing into the distance.

It was large and white. There was a long and narrow pool with fountains coming from the sides on either side of the walkway to the door. It's roof looked as if it was made of solid silver, along with the frames of very large windows. The land surrounding it was flat and covered in colorful flowers. It looked as if it would cost one million galleons.

"_Electa_ lives there? Electa Bulstrode?" James asked. He knew the Bulstrodes were rich. Millicent Bulstrode had come from a very wealthy family. Menton Yearlie, Millicent's husband had also made his fortune in life. Both were purebloods, (and very proud of it), and, as neither had siblings, the two children took on different last names. Electa, the oldest, was given Bulstrode, and the younger daughter, Meeka, was given Yearlie. This way both names lived on.

"How can such an evil family live in such a, well, _warm _home?" Ross asked.

"It certainly doesn't look their style. Mama was telling me that both parents come from a long line of death eaters. But when Voldemort was defeated, they clamed to be imperiused. Daddy says they definetly weren't, though." Lyla told them.

"It just doesn't seem fair that so many good people don't have as much as them, and they are horrible." Ross said, shaking her head at the way the world worked.

"I suppose that proves that good things happen to bad people." James stated.

Lyla and Ross nodded their agreements.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting of James Potter

"Firs' years, over here!" yelled the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was getting old, a long gray beard among long and bushy gray hair. He was a half giant, and he stood at around 9 feet tall.

All the first years fond a boat to take across the lake while th older students went to the carrages.

"Goodness, Immorali, that is gorgeous." Anderiah, another girl destined for slytherin, was saying from the boat right across form Lyla's, James' and Rossalyne's, gawking at the locket Immorali now had around her neck. "Where on earth would you get one?"

"Oh, this old thing? Handed down through the Malfoy family for _ages_." Immorali simply stated. "Not really important." The look in her eye said it was something important, though, and she seemed as if she would snatch it out of sight at the first given moment.

"But those are Goldlynn Diamonds. _Goldlynn. _Where do you get your handds on one of those diamonds? I mean," she looked around, making sure no one was paying attention, "what would make you bring something like that to Hogwarts? Anyone can get their hands on it if they find out. The locket itself is worth hundreds, maybe thousands, of Galleons now. And the Goldlynn diamonds make it worth so much more!" There was a bit of a longing in her voice.

"They'll be fine." Immorali said with a mocking smile. Her tone of voice made it obvious that the subject was closed.

"But-" Anderiah was cut off, however, because Hogsmeade had been spotted.

"Oh, look" Immorali said loudly, pointing at the hardly-visible wizarding village. "Hogsmeade. Daddy has told me everything about it."

The two girls then broke into chat about how wonderful Hogsmeade would be.

James, Rossalyne, and Lyla, who all had been listening into their conversation, started taking themselves.

"Goldlynn diamonds?" Rossalyne said. "If those really were Goldlynns..." She seemed at a loss for words.

"I know." Lyla agreed.

"Goldlynn diamonds? What are those?" James asked feeling a bit stupid because the other two apparently knew, and he did not.

"Goldlynn diamonds are extremely rare." Ross told him.

"And expensive." Lyla added.

"They supposedly can be enchanted to do something, and if done right, it is impossible for you to fail at that thing." Ross said.

"But if she has Goldlynn Diamonds, why would she bring them here?" James asked, happy to understand what the diamond was. "At Hogwarts, anyone could take it, she could lose it, it could be destroyed..."

"Goldlynn diamonds?" Lyla laughed. "Destroyed? And I'd bet 100 sickles she has them bewitched so that if anyone steals them something really nasty happens."

"Yeah, you know the Malfoys, James. Or at least, you've heard about them." Rossalyne added.

"What about her losing them? Couldn't she lose them?" James asked.

"Yeah, I suppose, but if you had something like that, wouldn't you keep it safe? Constantly check that you had it?" Lyla pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so." James told her.

"Wow!" He shouted. "Look at it!"

There, standing tall, was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, with its multiple towers and sense of adventure.

"Let's get in there." Hagrid said as they arrived at Hogwarts grounds.

"I'll take them from here." said Professor Boot, a tall man who had assumed the place of defense against the dark arts several years before. "Thanks you, Rubeus."

"An' time, any time" Hagrid mumbled. He gave James a wide smile before returning to the grounds.

"So, now," Boot said "You will be sorted into your houses! Is everyone ready?"

A few students nodded, but most just looked a little sick.

"Come with me, then." He gave an encouraging smile. "I am head of the Ravenclaw House. Professor Spinnet is head of Gryffindor, Professor Bones is head of Hufflepuff, and Professor Pucey the head of Slytherin house. All teachers ask me to give a welcome to all new students and, er, Professor Pucey said, well, uh, 'The students must hope to be in Slytherin, otherwise they are worth nothing', and some other nasty things about particular houses that I wish not be passed on to students."

They were then led into the great hall, where the beauty of it all brought gasps to some.

Levitating candles, four tables bearing House crests, and a sky bewitched to look like the outside one were found in the Great Hall.

In the middle of it all was a beaten-up hat sitting on a bench. He didn't look in the right state to do anything, but it coughed, which made all the students stop their soughing, and let out a high pitched squeal and began the song.

I'm the Sorting Hat

And I will put you in your place

Which fourth house do you belong

Is decided by your taste

Gryffindor brave at heart

Or Hufflepuff so true

Ravenclaw so strong witted

Or Slytherin, cunning if you do

So try me On brave Hogwarters

I'll see where you belong

You can sit on the bench, now

I've finished my Hat Song

The nerves in James' body seemed to be on fire. His stomach twisted into a knot and he got clammy.

Headmistress McGonagall stood. "Thank you, hat, and now let the sorting begin."

"Bender, Jesse" Boot called.

Jesse walked forward slowly, looking very scared, and sat on the bench. He then put the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" exclaimed the sorting hat.

"Cincel, Elizabeth"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Then was, "Cackley, Rebeccalynn" called Boot.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It was only Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw that were called for a few minutes time, but Slytherin gained it's first student, a short dark-haired girl, right after.

"Etry, Kassandra"

The hat took only a moments time in deciding Etry's place.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Elson, Laurelyne"

The hat took a moment to think of Laurelyne's placement.

Then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Professor Boot then called "Ferrel, Kaylen"

The girl sat down on the bench.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called the moment the hat touched her head.

"Hexey, Jordan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jerris, Nckayla"

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat decided after a few moments.

"Longbottom, Rossalyne"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

"Lovegood, Lyla"

The hat seemed as if it could not make up its mind.

Finally, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lyla went and joined Gryffindor's table with Ross, and the Sorting continued.

Finally, Boot called "Potter, James"

"Hmmmmm, yes, I see," the hat thought to James. "Very smart, maybe a Ravenclaw? But he seems to have many, many Hufflepuff qualities. And two very brave Gryffindor parents, I see, son of Harry _and_ Ginny Potter? Oh, I'd bet you are cunning, oh yes, indeed, very...But, you are brave, just like your parents, and only one house is where you belong."

James had been holding his breath the whole time the Hat was saying this.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a great cheer from the Gryffindor table, and James couldn't help but see that his was bigger and more exuberhant than the others.

"Nice going, Potter, I see your exactly where your Mommy and Daddy were. Maybe we'll be lucky and you'll go your grandparents' way." said someone as he passed the Slytherin table. Everyone at the table laughed, but when James turned to see who it was, laughing was the last thing he felt like doing.

"Teddy?" James whispered.

"Who did you thing it was, you prat. Now run along and get to the Gryffindors, they're waiting for the celebrity's son." Teddy said.

"But...But, Teddy, you're in Gryffindor."

"No I'm not, I think I'd leave if I got put in with those prats. Got out of there, finally, I now belong here. I'm not one of those Dumbledor-loving, powerless, _losers._ I'm a snake now, and a more powerful one than many." Teddy said with a smirk, and many of the people surrounding him nodded.

James left for the Gryffindor table.

"Nice to meet you, James, I'm Casten Dinns, Head girl and prefect. I'll be the one to look to if you're ever in any trouble." said a fare-haired, hazel-eyed girl. James immediately got a Hermione-ish vibe from the girl.

"I'm Cezel, Cezel Wasare. I'm on the quidditch team, and if you're anywhere near as good a seeker as your father, that quidditch cup will be ours."

"Wha-What? I'm not even on the team." James said stupidly.

"Oh, please, you'll be on the team this year, without a doubt! Of course, there's still that silly first-years rule, but we need you, Spinnet will understand, she was on the team with your Dad, James. She's told us he was amazing, we've all been waiting _ages_ for you to arrive at Hogwarts, James, I mean really, I'm in my fifth year here, and our seekers have all been replacable, no one permanent, because then they'd be awfully depressed when you arrive. Which you have."

James could hardly keep her words straight, as she was talking so fast. "Me? Be a Seeker? That would be wonderful!"

"Of course it would be, but you'll have to officially try out, I suppose. The spots yours, though, don't worry." Cezel said. "Tryout are Wednsday. Be there."


End file.
